Sudden Changes
by AudreyNicole
Summary: Hermione goes through some intersting changes. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I moved this story from another website I had it on, hope you guys enjoy!**

"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU GET UP THIS SECOND!"

Hermione groaned when she heard her mothers voice. She yawned, rolling over to sit up. "I'm awake!"- she yelled, stretching. She slowly placed both feet on the ground and hissed when they touched the cold tile. "Merlin, doesn't anybody in this house know how to use a heater.."- she mumbled to herself as she walked over to her dresser and started to fumble through it looking for something to wear. Quickly she looked up at her clock and noticed that it was 6:30. 'Good that gives me plenty of time to get ready.' She thought as she finally found the outfit that she wanted.

After turning the water off Hermione stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She rubbed the mirror to clear off the steam and looked at her reflection. Her chocolate brown eyes stood out against her tan skin and dark, wet hair. She smiled slightly at her reflection. Her changes would make Ron and Harry noticed that she was a girl and not one of the guys. She hated that about them, the never took it into consideration that she was a girl and some of the stuff that they wanted to do didn't faze her at all. Taking one last look at her reflection Hermione walked into her bed room and locked her door before started to get dressed. Moments later she walked back into her bathroom and smiled. She had chosen to wear a black mini skirt and a hot pink tank top that buttoned up. She left some of the top buttons undone, and a few of the bottom ones as well. After straightening her hair she applied eyeliner, eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. With one last look in the mirror she slid on her flip flops and grabbed her luggage.

The ride to the train station with her parents was pretty awkward. She had found out three things over the summer.  
1.)Her 'dad' wasn't really her father.  
2.)She's really a pureblood, though her mom refused to tell her who her real father is.  
3.) She had become Head Girl.  
Hermione constantly wondered whom her real dad was. What if she was related to one of her good friends? Or one of the jerks at Hogwarts? She didn't know, but what she did know, was that now she didn't have to listen to people calling her a mudblood all the time.

When they finally arrived at the train station Hermione said her good byes quickly. She just wanted to get away from them and find her friends so they could sit down and all talk about their summers, which is what they always did. She wondered if one of them had become Head Boy. Hoping that maybe Harry did. Or maybe even Ron, even though he could be quite the git sometimes. Pulling her luggage behind her, Hermione boarded the scarlet train that leads to Hogwarts on Platform 9 ¾.

Looking around she wondered what on earth were some of the boys staring at, it took her a moment to realize they were staring at her, she took her lower lip into her mouth and bit it slightly.

"Merlin look at Granger"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked at Blaise after his comment and just stared at him. Why would he be saying something like that about the Bushy haired know-it-all Granger. Blaise noticed Draco staring at him like he was completely nutters, he laughed and turned Draco's head in her direction. Draco gawked when he looked over at her. There was Granger standing there looking flushed from the attention that she was recieving from everybody due to her new look. Suddenly Draco grabbed Blaise's arm and lead him back into their empty compartment.

"Merlin Draco, whats gotten into you? I was enjoying the view Granger was giving us!" Her back had been to them giving them quite the view of her arse. 'A very nice one at that' Blaise thought.

"Do you want everyone to notice you gawking over her? We're talking about Granger here!" He sat down and watched as Blaise sat down directly across from him. Draco and Blaise have been best friends since they were little kids. The Zambini's and the Malfoy's were very close family friends. It was only till recently that Draco and Blaise figured out that they were attracted to each other.

"HA your kidding me right?" Blaise stared at Malfoy and smirked. "I wasn't the only one 'gawking' over her as you say. I noticed a pair of cold silver eyes staring at her just as I was. And could you guess who that was?" He leaned back against the cushions, still smirking. "Besides you can't tell me that you didn't think about shagging her brains out when you saw her. I know I did."

Draco scoffed and sat back "Even if that is true I held myself together more. I wasn't standing there drooling like everyone else." He looked at Blaise's eyes and sighed, Blaise was doing that puppy dog look again. "Okay so maybe not every one else. But still even if I want to shag her brainless, she thinks of me as a insufferable little ferret." He watched as Blaise started to smile, he was getting an idea. "Okay out with it Zambini"

Blaise looked at Draco and smiled some more. "It's obvious really, I mean come on, we both want to shag her, your Head Boy which means we would be able to get to her. All we have to do is get on her good side. Without it looking too suspicious. We don't want to be figured out and hexed now do we?" He looked at Draco and smirked. Blaise is known through-out Hogwarts as the one quiet Slytherin. Though one thing that Draco knew about him is that he may be quiet but he is still very Slytherin.

Smirking Draco nodded. "And there's no sense in fighting about who gets her..." his hand had found Blaise's leg and was now traveling upward. "We share, don't we Blaise." He purred as he finally reached his goal, Blaise's erection. He slowly rubbed it through his pants. Smiling when he recieved a low moan and a nod from him. He sighed and removed his hand from Blaise's hard on and stood up, starting to take off his shirt. He was going to go ahead and change into his school robes because he would soon have to go to the Heads meeting.

Blaise groaned and looked over at Draco. "Getting ready for the meeting I take it." He sighed and laid back. "I think I may take a nap before we get to Hogwarts." He placed his arm over his closed eyes and soon fell asleep. Draco smiled when he finished dressing. With one last look at Blaise he opened up the door and stepped out into the corridor. As he walked he passed many rooms with scared looking first years in them. A sigh escaped his lips when he finally reached the Heads Compartment. He stepped inside and looked around, he was some what early, there for no one else was in there. Yawning Draco sat down and shut his eyes. He would wake up when everybody else enter.

Hermione looked around as she continued to have people staring at her, she sighed and pushed through the crowd to look for Ron and Harry's compartment. She couldn't wait to get in there and see them. They hadn't talked to her all summer long, no one had owled her or anything. Maybe they were too buisy to. Hermione grinned when she finally found their compartment. After taking a deep breath she slid open the door and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She was imeadiantly heard a squeal and was pulled into a hug with Ginny. She smiled and hugged her best friend back.

Ginny let go of Hermione and stared at her. "WOW! Hermione you look awesome!!" Ginny turned her head towards Harry and Ron as if telling them to speak up. Hermione grinned when Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. " 'Mione you look great" Harry couldn't believe how much Hermione had changed. Maybe it was just her looks though, for all he knows she could be the same Hermione, except of her looks ofcourse.

Hermione stepped out of Harry's embrace and looked at Ron, he just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Hermione laughed and sat down next to Ginny. Harry and Ron sat across from them. She smiled at them "So how was your summers?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione listened as Harry talked about his summer with the Weasley's at the Burrow. Her eyes drifted to Ron and she noticed that he was still staring at her, she smirked and looked back at Harry, she didn't want to seem rude for not aknowledging him when he is talking. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them again when Harry told her about the attack that was made for Fred and George's shop. Her eyes widened and she held up her hand to stop him from talking."Are they okay? How much damage was done? Are they comming back home?" Hermione had moved to the edge of her seat, fear flashing in her eyes. She watched as Ginny took her hand and smiled at her "Don't worry Hermione their fine, their a bit shooken up but other than that their fine." She smiled to her and decided that it was time to change the subject. "So Hermione, we've all notice a change about you, mind sharing with us?" Ginny elbowed her playfully.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and bit her lower lip. " A change?" She grinned and looked down at her outfit. "Oh I see what you mean. I haven't changed at all I just figured that I should widen my choice of clothing." She shrugged and stood up, needing to stretch. Her eyes shifted to Ron, he had just stood up and walked to the door. Hermione watched him, thinking that he was about to leave, but he did something that was least expected. He turned around and looked at Harry and Ginny, more like stared at them. "Me and Hermione need to talk, you two mind leaving for a little while?" It was more like a command than a question. Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny walked out of the compartment and Ron shut the door. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, not really knowing what to do or say. "So Ron, what's up?" She nearly screamed when Ron suddenly charged at her and pinned her to the wall by her wrists. He pressed his body flat against hers and ran one hand down her side. Hermione tried to free her wrists which were being tightly held against the wall by one of Ron's hands. He was much stronger than her, which was expected seeing how he has been playing Quiditch for a few years. "Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she moved her head away from Ron as he tried to kiss her. "Hold still 'Mione and you'll find out." Her eyes widened, as much as she loved Ron, she didn't want to do anything like that with him.

She quickly slammed her knee against his groin. He let go of her and fell onto the ground, withering in pain. Hermione stared down at him for a minute, catching her breath. With one last look at him she opened up the compartment door and ran down the corridor, when Ginny and Harry spoted her they asked her where she was going. "The Heads Meeting!" She called over her shoulder as she ran to the end of the corridor. When she reached the right compartment she opened up and stepped inside, she was just a few minutes early so no one was expected to be there.

Walking over to an empty seat, Hermione sat down and sighed heavily. What had just happened? Had Ron really pushed her against that wall? She focused her eyes on the blur of things that the train was passing at a fast speed. Hermione shivered, she could still feel his hand running down her side, his breath on her neck. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard some one say her name.

" Granger what are you doing here?" Draco drawled out lazily. Even though he no longer called her mudblood still he stuck with her last name. He looked at her for some time until he realized that he was staring, quickly he averted his eyes to the wall just behind her left shoulder. "What's wrong?" He noticed that she looked rather upset. Like something horrible just happened to her. Anger flashed in his eyes. Draco didn't want her to be so upset, and that scared him. 'Why do I care so much. Sure she's sexy as hell but it's Granger of all people. I shouldn't care why she's upset...' He thought as his eyes drifted back to her.

Startled Hermione looked up and notice that it was Draco Malfoy who had spoken, she shrugged her shoulders. "I was announced Head Girl this year, and I guess I'm a bit early." She didn't feel like arguing with him right now, so the easiest thing to do would be to just answer flatly with out having a snotty tone. Just talk like a robot. To show no emotion. She looked at him and her eyes traveled up and down his body, until she noticed that she was checking him out, she blushed and looked back out the window._ ' Merlin look at him, he looks absolutely yummy..Wait! Why am I thinking this? This is MALFOY of all people! I should completely dispise him. He had tormented me for years! I shouldn't care how good he looks...' _She shook her head slightly as if to shake out all of her thoughts. "I need to stop thinking so much.." She mummbled to herself.


End file.
